Max Wairs and the Philosopher's Stone
by poploly1324
Summary: Max Wairs is a powerful muggleborn witch who knows of but hates magic. But when she is visited by Dumbledore her life changes. She meets Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Through magic, mystery, and sarcasm, the Golden FOUR go through the magic world of Harry Potter! Terrible at summaries, pls read!
1. Chapter 1

No one's pov

It had been ten years since young Harry Potter ended up on the front porch of the Dursleys. Ten very long years. Ten years sleeping in a blasted cupboard, ten years having to cope with the picking and prodding of Dudley, and ten years not knowing who he was.

Not knowing the legend of his scar. Not knowing the magical world he had yet to discover. Not knowing he was the most famous boy in the wizard world.

Yes Wizard world. And Harry Potter was right in the middle of it.

After learning he was a wizard he went with Hagrid to Diagon alley where he visited his vault, got wizard robes, an owl named Hedwig, and a very peculiar wand.

The wizarding world seemed perfect to Harry. Now he could cast spells, fly a broom, and go to a school where he could get a fresh start. Harry thought there was no way any one would not absolute love the Wizarding world.

Max Wiars pov

Four blasted years. Four very long terrible years of running. Four years since I found a book and discovered magic. And let me tell you, I hate Magic and it's stupid world.

Now you might be like, how can you hate magic? It's the best thing ever!

Wrong! Magic took everything from me. My mom, my dad, and my home. Yes when I found a book a few years back sitting by an old dumpster I picked it up. It had weird Latin and Greek root words, and other words I haven't heard of, so of course the stupid thing had to be magic.

Little did I know that putting the words together I could make spells. Now you are going to say, don't you need a wand to do that? We'll be quiet and I'll tell you. Apparently I am a very powerful witch…. he…..he…..he...yay me!

Then after I got the book I had the lucky fortune of some bad wizards come and try to kill me. I didn't really care to ask why they were trying to kill me because I was mostly focused on trying not to, what was it again, oh yeah, NOT DIE.

Seriously(no pun intended) could my life get any worse! But wait there's more! Man this feels like an ad commercial. Sorry, got off subject where was I again Oh yeah, my life stinks!

My parents, both muggles, tried to stop them, and were killed. Then the dark wizards took it even further by destroying my house completely when they couldn't find me. So yeah, you get why I don't go head over heals for the wizarding world.

Now you are thinking, if your house was destroyed then where do you live? Easy, I live where I want. And by that I mean I am homeless. Please don't be like,oh my you are homeless. You poor defenseless child….because if you say that I will pull the hair out of your head, because I rather like mine. I am very capable of taking care of myself, in fact I feel pride in doing so.

Now onto the interesting part!

(This takes place on August 18th just for clarification)

Here I am minding my own business at my newest bench, or as I call it, Casa De Max, when I hear a loud pop. I turned around to see an old man, I Quickly recognize is a wizard by his attire. I jumped up into battle stance ready for any attack he might make. But when he turned and looked at me I relaxed my muscles and sat back down. He had a long white beard, a crooked nose, half moon spectacles, and bright twinkling eyes. Then he walked over to me.

"May I sit with you?" The old wizard asked

"As long as you don't mind sitting with me." I said

He chuckled and sat down putting his long slender hands into his robes. But when he took his hand out of his pocket there was a yellow parchment with my name in fancy green writing on the front. Usually when people new my name I would usually get attacked or freak out for no reason and make something explode. But I couldn't help get the feeling this guy was to be trusted. So when he handed it to me I accepted it. I took the paper and ran my fingers over the smooth surface as to make sure it wasn't jinxed had any spells on it.

But apparently my thoughts reached my face because the old man said,

"It's not going to bite you if you're wondering."

I was so confused why this wizard was so nice. Most wizards I had met while running wanted to A. Capture me or B. Kill me. I couldn't keep my question in any longer.

"Who are you? Why are you being nice to me? Most wizards want to kill me. I don't understand why you're here. Did someone send you?" My questions came out in rapid fire.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts. In that letter it explains everything you need to know."

I opened the letter and looked inside to find two pieces of parchment. I pulled out the first one and opened it. It read

Dear Miss Wiars,

You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Term begins September 1st. School supplies is on the nest parchment.

-Professor Mcgonagall

A school full of wizards and witches, the idea blew my mind. Why would anyone want to go to a school of witchcraft? From my experience, learning magic is only more dangerous to yourself. But I continued and pulled out the second piece of paper. On it had a list of what seemed to be the magical school supplies. I looked up at Professor Dumbledore who was staring at me with a smile, but I did not return it

"Why would I go," I asked "to a school of witchcraft and wizardry when all magic does is get people to chase you?"

Dumbledore frowned at my statement and asked, "Who is chasing you my dear?"

I sighed, "Don't know. But ever since I was seven, some bad wizards have been trying to get me to kick the bucket. Until now I didn't know there were decent ones."

Dumbles (I am calling him that now) looked off in the distance as if thinking very deeply about something, then nodding his head sadly.

"I did not know Miss. Wiars forgive me. But let me assure you Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth. It is also a boarding school where children learn to use their magic potentials to do great things, and you Miss. Wiars seem to have great potential."

I thought for a second. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. It was a boarding school so I would be allowed to have a place to sleep, I would learn how to expand my knowledge of magic so I would be able to protect myself better, and he said it was the safest place on Earth. I looked Dumbles in the eye.

"I'll do it." I said.

"What?" He asked since he was not expecting me to talk so soon.

"I'll do it, I'll go to Hogwarts."

"Splendid!" he cheered, "I will apparate us to Diagon Alley where we will get your school supplies. Once we are done with that you will be spending a few nights before school at the Leaky Cauldron. Grab onto my arm and let's go."

He held out his arm and I took it. I looked at him and smiled like i hadn't in years. Because for the first time in a long time I felt hope.

LATER THAT DAY

No one's pov

Dumbledore popped outside of Hogwarts after an exciting day. He had met Miss. Wiars a powerful witch, and convinced her to come. Also he received a return letter from Hagrid saying Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts. This year will be special he thought, very special indeed...


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**I DO NOT, SADLY, OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K.**

Max Pov.

I was plopped on my bed in the Leaky Cauldron, spread out my golden brown hair like a fan, and started thinking about everything that had happened that day.

First, I find out not all wizards are evil. Then, I find out I has been invited to a wizarding school. Then, I go to Diagon Alley and find out just how chaotic the wizarding world is. Lastly, I find out how comfy this bed is. Seriously, this is sooo comfy. It's like a cloud, feathers, and a rainbow had a baby. I wonder how that was arranged?

Sorry I got off topic, what was I talking about? Right, my day at Diagon Alley.

It started like this.

Dumbles popped us to a busy street in London. Popped is the nicest way to put it. In reality, we were sucked in a vortex of doom that made you want to vomit on everyone in a kilometers distance, that was not sarcasm for those wondering.

After I steadied myself, I looked at Dumbles who had a meaningful smile on his face and a hand reached out with yellow treats. "Lemon Drop," he offered, "they help settle your stomach after apperating." (Vortex of Doom sounds better to me)

I took a Lemon Drop from from his hand. "Thank you." I said after plopping in my mouth. He took the other in his hand in popped it in his own. "So," I asked, "Where is this Leaky Cauldron, Professor?"

He pointed to an old shabby pub at the end of the street. I looked to see if other people were going in, but everyone rushed past it. 'Coating magic,' I noted. I had learned a lot from the wizarding book I acquired years ago, including how to recognise different spells.

"First," Dumbles said, "We will go to either Madam Malcom's to get your robes or to Gringotts Wizard bank if you want to switch any of your muggle money into wizard currency." He looked at me as we walked towards the pub looking for an answer.

"Wizarding bank first," I said patting the backpack on my back. "I want to be able to pay for my own personal needs for the future. That way I'm not needing to have to ask others for charity." Dumbles chuckled at my stubbornness. "Trust me Miss. Wiars, we are not a charity, we are, as I said a school. The tools and supplies we give you are purely out of the scholarship. You are a powerful witch. I intend to see what wonders will hold this year." He looked at me fondly and opened the door to the pub.

On the inside were more oddly dressed wizards and witches with their long robes and outfits that made them all look like they were wearing dresses, and let me tell you, a 70 year old man wearing a dress will either A) make you laugh your head off or B) will make you scared for the rest of your life. Probably both. But still, why can't they wear a normal sweatshirt and jeans?!

As we walked through the the Leaky Cauldron I noticed a lot of people smiling and waving at Dumbles as if he were an old friend. Dumbles returned their gestures with a kind wave to each.

He lead me to the back of the pub. We just stepped outside to see an empty back alley(I don't know the proper word for that. I've never been good at grammar). 'There is nothing here, maybe he has to do some funky magic to let us in, or maybe say a passcode.' But all he did was pull out his wand and touch a brick three times.

Then a second later a huge archway started to form. Dumbles led me through and even though I was used to magic my jaw hit the floor. "Welcome," he said, "to Diagon Alley."

It was massive. Hundreds of wizards and witches, all with their wizard dressses, yes, that is what I will call them, flooded every corner. It was magnificent, and I'm the person who isn't a huge people person fan.

Ok, I am just going to make a quick of summary of everything that happened up to Ollivander's, because if I don't speed up this rubbish, we'll be here all night, and you do not want a tired Max. It might be the last thing you ever see. Also, I get all cranky and my hair looks like Chewbacca.

So back on track, I went and switched some, not all because I need some muggle money, of my money to Wizarding money.

Then, I went to Madam Malcolm's, a nice old witch who fitted me for wizard rubbish, oh I mean, robes, my bad.

Next, we went to Florish and Blotts to get some wizard , I got other rubbish, man I need a new word, and a trunk to put it in.

Lastly, when we were walking to Ollivander's I noticed an animal shop, and asked Dumbles if we could go inside.

There were many animals from flying owls to skipping rats. But really got my attention was a massive black fluffy cat with bright stormy blue eyes like mine. The cat that was roughly three feet tall, jumped from its post, stretched, and started rubbing against me like I was some old friend. I ended up buying him with my own money and named him Aclimus, which is Latin for valiant. But I decided to settle for the nickname Ace. He seemed to like it because he rubbed meaningfully against my side when I said it.

That's when we headed to Ollivander's. I have nothing against Mr. Ollivander, really he was a nice guy, but bloody hell, he could make a soldier of the queen cry for his mommy with that stare and voice.

Dumbles said he needed to get back to Hogwarts, so he handed me fourteen gallions for my wand and my room key for the Leaky Cauldron, then he apperated. I put the key and money into my pocket and walked into the old store called Ollivander's.

When I walked in I felt as if I were in one of the old book shops my father used to take me in as a child. The differences from the place were ceiling was very high and where should have been lots of books were thousand of thin boxes all on top of each other.

I cleared my throat after seeing no one was around at the desk.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hello, and good afternoon to you." said a raspy whimsical voice to my right.

I jumped. Not seeing him at first I turned to see an old wizard with a thin face and eyes that twinkled almost as much as Dumbles. But his eyes, unlike the Professor, were filled with wonder of a thousand stars, (man that sounded deep).

"Uh, hi, are you Mr. Ollivander?" I asked

"Indeed I am, and who may I ask are you?"

"Max, Max Wiars. Um, this is where I am supposed to get a wand, correct?"

"Yes, it is. But you should know, the wand chooses the wizard, or witch, Miss. Wairs. Now which hand is your wand hand?"

I held out my right arm and he waved his wand. A tape measurer started to measure every part of me ( I smacked it when it measured my chest area) while he hustled around the shop. He pulled about seven boxes from the shelves then waved his wand again and the tape stopped.

He handed me the first wand and I waved it stupidly, but befor I even went all the way down he took it and pulled it away and gave me another, but befor I waved it he snatched it again.

We went on like this for what felt like hours, (that and I have a short attention span), me grabbing a wand and him snatching it away.

"Very tricky customer, I shall have to look in my more unusual set of wands." Then he went upstairs and started gathering a few wands.

We tried the wands slower this time until there was one left. It was a blueish tinted wand. But he didn't hand it to me like the others, he simply stared at it with a dazed look, mumbling "Impossible, it can't be".

Starting to feel uncomfortable I told him, "Sir, we still haven't tried the last wand."

He snapped out of his trance and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yes, of course. Here." He handed me the wand gingerly.

I took it. But this time instead of nothing, a cool wind that felt like the mountain breeze brush over my hands and blow my hair gently across my face.

"Curious, very curious." Mr Ollivander said quietly.

"Is it supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Yes, but it is very curious that you should have this wand. I have never made anything like it. It is blue ebony wood, 12 ½ inches, with a very extraordinary core. It is the hair of a thestral. The thestral hair is not very easy to come by, most wizards and witches have hard time with it because of its power.

" The other reason it is also not commonly used, is because only those who know of and have looked death in the face personally can wield it. That is why I do not usually make them. I am so sorry for whatever has come your way Miss. Wiars, but I do know this, there will be many adventures in your future, but I know that none are too great for you."

I looked away from Mr. Ollivander's eyes to Ace's, because it felt that if I kept on looking in them I would lose all my sanity. I thanked Mr. Ollivander, paid 9 Gallions for the wand, and went to the Leaky cauldron. That's when I went into my room and face planted onto my bed.

"Why can't my life be normal!" I groaned. Ace jumped on my bed, came to my side and snuggled with me stared those round stormy blue eyes at me.

That's when I realized things were going to be different this year. This time I wasn't going to be by myself. I would have real friends, real food, and a real home.

This time I wouldn't have to worry about my safety of well being. I could focus more on what I want to be. That's when I decided I wanted to the most powerful witch I could, so when danger did come my way, I would be ready.

Little did I know that danger was coming sooner than I thought...


	3. Chapter 3 The Hogwarts Express

**PLS FORGIVE ME FOR ANY BAD GRAMMAR YOU FIND OR INACCURATE REFERENCES, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. ALSO, I AM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE DUE TO MY GRADES IN SCHOOL. UGG! BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK. PLS, SEND IN REVIEWS. THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. THANK YOU!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ALL RIGHTS TO J.K.**

Max's Pov.

It had been a week since I had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Every day I would wake up, go down and eat breakfast, then outside to Diagon Alley where Ace and I would sit on the stone steps and study the books I had.

Now, please don't mistake me for some geek who is absolutely in love with studying. Because in truth, I hate it. But, if I was going to learn how to take care of myself, I might as well learn the basics.

But after the first two days of reading, I got bored (shocker!) and started practicing the spells in my room. The spells were soooo easy. I mean, seriously, a baby could do these. So I went to Flourish and Botts and asked for the hardest wizarding books they had. After, I looked at them I smiled, knowing that this year was going to be lots of fun.

I practiced on things around the room. Making things zoom across the room, turning a clothespin into a mouse for Ace, then turning Ace's fur bright blue. He wouldn't even look at me the rest of the day, even after I turned him back. Seriously, he is such a drama queen.

But before I knew it, it was time to go to platform 9 ¾. I took a cab to Kings Cross where I soon realized my stupidity... I had not asked where the platform was. I looked around trying to find where the platform might be, but after a minute of trying to search for it I decided to sit down.

Trying to find a place to sit I noticed a boy who looked my age with messy ebony black hair, round glasses, and startling emerald eyes. Next to him he had a large trunk and an owl cage promptly sitting on top of it. 'Oh, he is definitely not a wizard.' I said in my head sarcastically.

I walked over. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Not at all." He said, sticking his hand out to shake. "My name's Harry, Harry Potter."

I read about this boy in my wizarding books he was the kid who got rid of, what was his name, Moldy-shorts? Oh well. But even with this feat I wasn't about to fall over his feet worshiping him. If anything I felt sad for the kid, that he too had lost his parents at a such a young age.

I shook his hand. "I'm Maxime Wairs. But everyone calls me Max, this here is Aclimus, but he prefers Ace." I said jabbing my thumb at my three foot tall cat. "You are going to Hogwarts aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea where the platform is. I am guessing that you have no idea either?"

"N…" I almost replied when I heard a woman yell at her children, catching only a little of what she said. "...whole place, packed with muggles…"

"Well," I said turning to Harry, "I believe we have just found our ride."

We grabbed our stuff and followed the sea of red. In other words, we followed the family that were wizards. There were four boys and one small girl. We followed them till they stopped between platforms nine and ten.

"Percy first." The redhead mother said.

A boy, who looked like the oldest stepped forward and started running towards the platform. I tried to see where he was going but he was soon lost in a sea of people, and when I tried to find him he was gone.

The mother pointed her finger at one of the boys who looked identical to the one next to them. "Now you Fred."

"I'm not Fred," the boy said with a look of hurt on his face. "I'm George.

The other boy finished his sentence, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother."

"I'm sorry George." The mother apologised.

"I'm only kidding, I am Fred!" I laughed and watched him and the other boy run toward the platform, but just as before, when I tried to see where they went they seemed to magically, (pun intended), disappear.

I went to ask the woman how to get on when Harry beat me to it. He went pushed his trolley up to the woman and asked. "Excuse me, hi, I was wondering how do we get onto the, er…'

"How, to get onto the the platform?" She finished. " Don't worry it's Ron's first year too." She pointed to a tall boy with a long nose.

"Now," she continued, "What you want to do, is run strait between platforms nine and ten. Don't worry you won't crash. But best do it in a run if you're nervous."

Harry looked at me with wide eyes, looking for reassurance. I shrugged, 'YOLO."

He took a deep breath and ran towards the platform, and just as the others, disappeared.

I turned to the mother, "Thank you Mrs…"

"Weasley, and it was no problem sweetie."

I took an inward breath. It had been years since someone called me that. Sweetie. Last time someone called me sweetie was when I was seven and my mom would snuggle me into her lap while my dad read to me. Whenever something dramatic or mysterious would happen my dad would do stupid things with his voice and do strange movements that made him look like a dork. Then when he was done with the chapter they would kiss me on the head and say, "We love you sweetie, forever and ever."

It had been so long since I had a motherly figure in my life and practically screamed mother hen. At that moment I wanted to hug her and cry pouring out my every problem to her at that second. But I smiled, masking my true feelings, (which I had learned how to do years ago), and ran towards the platform.

When I reached there I felt a weird rushing around me, and befor I knew it I was at platform 9 ¾.

I looked around seeing lots kids running around. Everyone was running saying goodbye to their parents, talking to other kids, and putting their belongings on the train. Speaking of which...

I spotted Harry who was loading his trunk on the train with the help of the twin red heads. Then I watched as they stared at Harry's head, (wow, never thought I would ever say that sentence) and run off.

I tool my own trunk where Harry was heading to meet him.

"Do you need some help with your tru…." He started, but in one pull I lifted my trunk onto the train. "Or, not." I laughed as I saw his face, full of shock and admiration.

We left our stuff and found ourselves a compartment, Ace trailing our heals. I know, I know. 'Why didn't you put Ace in a cage? He shouldn't be roaming everywhere.'

Reasons A) There is not a cage large enough for him and B) even when I did do an engorgio charm on the cage he would hiss at it, and push it over. And people say animals don't have attitude. I would like to see them spend a day with him. I mean one day in the Leaky Cauldron when I took away his toy mouse….

Sorry got off topic, AGAIN. Anyway, we found a compartment, sat down, and started talking about our favorite things to do, and everything we had learned about the wizarding world. We were just starting to talking the weirdest experience we had ever had, when the youngest of the red head boys stuck his head in.

"Hey all the other compartments are full. Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Not at all." Harry said gesturing to the seat across from him.

The boy sat down and said "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said. Ron opened his mouth in shock.

Feeling awkward I put on a straight face and said. "And I'm Bond, James Bond." I said in my best American accent. Harry rolled his eyes and slapped his hand to his face while I grinned like an idiot. Ron gave me a confused look then turned back to Harry.

"So you are Harry Potter. My brothers said so but i thought they were lying. They're bloody tricksters you see. May I ask, do you have the..." He pointed at his own head.

Harry gave a confused look so I deciphered it for him. "A scar Harry. He wants to know if if you have a scar on your forehead." I said picking Ace and plopping him next to me, where he stretched and laid across me.

Harry showed him his scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt. "Wicked." Ron said. Then from there the conversation escalated. We started talking about favorite places to go, different things about ourselves, and so on. I got to meet Ron's brothers Fred and George or as they introduced themselves, Gred and Feorge. Don't tell Harry, but I liked them a lot more than Ron. They were more carefree, plus I could tell they were tricksters, so of course they were awesome.

Ron was just starting to explain quidditch when a boy with dirty blond hair popped in. he was our age and looked like he had been crying.

"Have you seen a toad."

"No," I said. "But I'm sure you'll find him soon." I gave him a reassuring smile. "What's your name?"

He smiled back. "Neville Longbottom."

Ron sniggered and I sent him a dirty look, then smiled back at Neville. "Nice to meet you Neville, I'm Max, if you need help finding your toad just ask."

"Thanks, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon. Bye Max." With a smile he left.

I then turned to Ron and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing the back of his head. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Laughing at Neville." I said promptly. "Now changing the subject, what house do you think you'll be in?"

This seemed to lift Ron's spirits because we went into a long discussion on how he wanted to be put in Gryffindor, one of the four Hogwarts houses, because his whole family was put in there and if he wasn't he would be a disgrace to his family and he, bla, bla, bla, bla…..

Honestly I didn't really care about about a word that was coming out of that boy's mouth. But Harry seemed pretty intrigued. I simply just sat petting Ace's fur, then getting bored picked up my wand and twirling it between my fingers.

Ron seemed to notice because he wanted to show Harry a spell to turn Scabbers, (his rat), yellow. But just when he was about to start, a girl with bushy brown hair interrupted.

"Sorry" she said in a bossy sort of tone, "have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," Ron said, "he already came here to check."

The girl realized Ron had his wand out and she sparked with excitement. "You're doing magic? Well, go on, let's see it."

Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshine daisy bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." he said pointing his wand at Scabbers. Nothing happened.

I snorted because I knew the spell wasn't that and the one that he just said was the most stupid thing I had ever heard.

The bushy brown head turned to Ron. "Are you sure that's a real spell, well it's not very good is it? I have only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me. For example.." She pointed her wand at Harry's face. Maybe I should have yelled 'no you might hurt him', or 'Don't!' but she seemed to know what she was doing so I just sat back and watched. Just like I had suspected she used the Oculus Reparo charm and Harry's broken glasses, that were held together by tape, snapped together like new.

Realization dawned on the girl's face. "You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger! And.." she looked at Ron who was stuffing his mouth then to me. "You guys are?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron said with his mouth full of wizard treats. I sighed at his manners and stuck out my hand for Hermione to shake. "Max Wiars. Pleasure to meet you." Hermione shook my hand.

"You too. Well I'm going to go continue looking for Neville's toad. Um, Ron, you do know you have something on your nose. Right there. Bye!" And with that she left.

I looked at Ron who was trying to get the dirt off his nose, the to Harry who was taking off his glasses to see how she had fixed them. I was just about to tell Ron he was getting his nose red by rubbing it when I was interrupted, AGAIN. I mean don't these trains have a do not disturb sign?!

Well anyway, the compartment door opened and I saw a bleach blond haired boy with two, kids? More like gargoyles standing beside him. One was tall and the other was short. Then bleachy stepped forward.

"So it's true then. They say Harry Potter is in this compartment. It's you right?" He said in a snobbish voice pointing to Harry. Before I could make my sarcastic remark the boy continued. "This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron Snorted, and I didn't slap him because unlike Neville this kid seemed like an arse. To prove my point he said, "Think my name's funny do you? Red hair, freckles, and a hand me down robe. Must be a Weasley. And you are.." he looked at me with disgust, and I raised my head a little higher. "Max Wiars, muggleborn."

His look of disgust turned into a sneer. "Disgusting. Dumbledore's mad to have your kind around here." Ace sat up and hissed at him while I reached for my wand. Draco turned to Harry. I didn't fire any spells but kept it in case this conversation went downhill. "You'll soon find some wizard if families are better than others Potter, I can help you there." He stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry looked at it a second then turned to Draco with a straight face. "I think I can sort out the wrong sort for myself thanks."

I burst out in laughter when I saw that bleach boy's face was pink. "You don't want to get on the wrong side of me Potter." He started to walk closer into the apartment. I jumped up and pointed my wand at him. The two gargoyles marched forward but Draco stopped them.

He smirked. "What are you going to? You're just a weak little…" he didn't finish his sentence. I want to say I fired a spell and turned those idiots into a bunch of mice for Ace but I didn't have the chance. Scabbers jumped out of Ron's hand latching his teeth on Goyle's making him scream, very manly. He flung his hand and Scabbers sent flying.

With one last dirty look Draco left with the two trolls. (Man I love making nicknames for these guys!)

I stuck my wand back in my pocket and stroked Ace's fur to calm him down while Ron and Harry checked on Scabbers who apparently fell back asleep.

Hermione came in next, gave us a lecture that I didn't listen to, then told us to change into our robes. The boys were just started taking off their shirts when I started paying attention.

"GUYS!" I screamed.

They turned around just seeing I was there and screamed pulling their shirts to their shirts. I laughed, grabbed my clothes, and changed in the bathroom. When I came back into the apartment both Harry and Ron were dressed and their faces were as red as Ron's hair.

I silently snorted and sat back down with Ron and Harry. Sure enough in less than a few minutes the train stopped and we got out. One of the teachers tried to get Ace to go with the rest of the animals but he wouldn't budge. So Harry, Ron, and I followed a giant of a man named Hagrid. We got into boats and sailed across a murky lake.

Just as we turned the corner we saw it. Hogwarts. It was a massive castle shining with all its glory. We pulled up to the school and stepped onto the front steps.

"Welcome," Hagrid said, "to Hogwarts." The doors swung open.

 **YAY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I AM SORRY FOR RUSHING EVERYTHING BUT I HAD ALREADY WRITTEN A LOT AND NEEDED TO SPEED THINGS UP A LITTLE OR ELSE WE'LL BE HERE FOREVER. PLS LEAVE REVIEWS! BYE!**

 **-TH**


	4. SO SORRY

**I AM SO SORRY, BUT I WILL NOT BE FINISHING THIS STORY! I AM MAKING A NEW SERIES ABOUT A GIRL NAMED SAM WHO CAN TRAVEL INTO BOOKS! YOU CAN ADOPT THE STORY IF YOU LIKE AND SEND ME A REVIEW ABOUT YOUR ACCOUNT SO I CAN SEE WHAT YOU DID WITH THIS. THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY. BYE!**

 **-TH**


End file.
